Just Cossdress
by Aoi the Cielo
Summary: Wow… kau benar-benar manis bila seperti itu/Benar-benar… herbivore yang menarik/Lepaskan Soraku, Herbivores/Begitu banyak kepalsuan yang dibuat pemuda itu. Nama, Pakaian, mata, rambut, bahkan Gender/Ah, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah memancing emosi sang prefect Namimori/BL! Boyxboy! 1827 :D


Matahari bersinar terang tepat di atas kepala. Keramaian kota ditambah dengan suasana panas, sukses membuat siapapun menjadi sangat gerah. Terlebih bagi sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah berjalan di trotoar itu. Sepasang mata abu-abunya mentap tidak suka gerombolan orang yang berjalan lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Walau semua orang yang berada di kota kecil ini mengetahui siapa pemuda yang menggantungkan gakuranya di bahu itu, tidak semua orang memperhatikan pemuda itu. Ah, semuanya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hingga tanpa mereka sadari, sang penjaga keamanan Namimori yang terkenal akan kesadisan dan kekuatannya itu berada di dekat mereka. _Well_, tidak semuanya tidak menyadari sosok itu. Terbukti dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang menjauh begitu menyadari keberadaan sang prefect—takut dengan aura mengintimidasi yang seolah-olah menyatakan _kamikorosu_.

Tap.

Langkah pemuda yang bernama lengkap Hibari Kyoya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah gang sempit. Sepasang mata abu-abunya menatap 2 orang laki-laki yang sepertinya tengah mengerumuni seseorang. Seringai langsung terlukis di bibirnya. Ah, benar-benar disaat yang tepat sekali. Kebetulan sang pemuda yang tengah _badmood_ sedang memerlukan pelampiasan.

"Wow… kau benar-benar manis bila seperti itu Sora-_chan_!"

"Aku yakin bila di jual pasti akan sangat mahal!"

"Na, _nani_!? Jangan dijual! Itu terlalu memalu—hie!? Hibari-_san_!?"

Sontak ke 2 laki-laki itu sama-sama menoleh kebelakang. Mata mereka sama-sama terbelalak saat melihat sosok pemuda yang tengah memegang tonfa berada tepat di belakang mereka. Baiklah… kita hanya perlu tinggal menghitung langkah sang prefect yang entah bagaimana terasa sangat _slow motion_. Hey, dengan melihat seringai di wajah tampan bak pangeran sadis itu, ditambah dengan tonfa yang berkilat terkena pantulan cahaya matahari… ah, tidak perlu dipikirkan dua kali, sudah dipastikan yang diinginkan oleh sang prefect adalah adegan gore yang akan menyebabkan ke-2 pemuda—

"GYAAAAA!"

Teriakan menggema di gang sempit itu disertai sepasang laki-laki yang berlarian menghindari sang prefect sekolah mereka—menyelamatkan diri. Teriakan yang memang tidak bisa dibilang kecil—terlebih dikeluarkan oleh suara bass yang agak sumbang dari 2 orang murid laki-laki—sukses membuat kuping Hibari agak berdengung. Suara besar mereka memantul di dua dinding yang berada di kanan dan kiri Hibari—menyebabkan volume suaranya menjadi sangat besar hingga tanpa sadar, Hibari malah melepaskan sepasang herbivores yang hendak ia jadikan korban pelampiasan.

Bruk!

"I, _ittai_! Ah!? Co, _cottomate_! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak seseorang yang tengah mengenakan pakaian maid itu. Orang itu tengah dalam posisi merangkak di atas tanah dengan rambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir dua. Terlebih saat ini ia tengah memunggungi Hibari—hendak berlari namun yang ada malah merangkak karena terjatuh saat mencoba melarikan diri dari sang prefect yang terkenal akan kesadisannya. "Mo, Mochida-_senpai_! Ryouhei-_senpai_! Co, _cotto_! Kalian—"

"Strawberry."

Deg!

Bahu mungil itu langsung menegang begitu mendengar suara barritone tepat di belakangnya. Dengan perasaan was was dan takut, ia menoleh ke belakang. Menatap horror pemuda yang terngah berdiri di belakangnya dan menatap bagian rok maidnya yang memang mini. Eh? Tunggu dulu! Mini?

"Gyaaaaa!"

Sang maid langsung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Kedua tangannya refleks memegang roknya—mencegah agar bagian privasinya tak terlihat kembali. Wajahnya memerah dengan sepasag mata coklat yang berkaca-kaca—menahan malu. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa celana pendek motif strawberrynya akan dilihat orang lain. Terlebih dlihat oleh sang prefect Namimori! Uh… sepertinya ia sedang sial sekarang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST CROSSDRESS**

Disclaimer: Amano Akira

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rated: T

Pair: HibarixTsuna, YamamotoxGokudera(TakeHaya)

**WARNING!: BL (Boys Love), OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ho?"

Sebelah alis Hibari terangkat. Posisi sang maid saat ini benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Terlebih wajah itu terlihat sangat manis dengan sepasag mata coklat yang besar dan wajah yang merona. Pantas 2 orang laki-laki tadi mengerumuni gadis manis ini.

"Kau hampir diperkosa?" tanya Hibari.

Sukses membuat sang maid membelalakkan matanya—kaget. "Na, _nani_?" beonya bingung. Ia tidak menyangka dikira akan diperkosa. Ah, benar juga. Saat ini penampilannya seperti ini, wajar saja sang prefect mengira bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya. Dengan agak canggung sang maid berdiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—mencoba menyembunyikan kecanggungannya. "A, aku laku-laki dan yang tadi teman-temanku," aku sang maid yang ternyata bergender laki-laki itu. "Yang kugunakan hanya… kostum."

"Huh?"

"A, ah! Wa, waktunya aku pergi! _Sayonara_!" ucap sang maid panik. Ia segera berbalik—hendak berlari meninggalkan sang prefect dan menyusul teman-temannya yang berkhianat kabur duluan itu. "Hie!?" teriakan sang maid tercekat saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditahan oleh tangan pucat yang lain dari belakang.

Hibari menatap tubuh mungil yang berbalut pakaian maid itu lekat-lekat. Tangannya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan mungil sang maid yang ternyata bergender laki-laki itu. Ah, apa benar maid ini laki-laki?

"Na, na, _nani_?" tanya sang maid takut-takut. Ia berusaha membebaskan pergelangan tangannya namun tidak bisa. Ah, tentu saja. Perbedaan kekuatan sangat kentara terlihat dari mereka berdua. Akhirnya sang maid menyerah. Pasrah membiarkan sebelah tangannya di cengkram oleh sang prefect. "A, ano… apa aku melakukan pelanggaran?" tanya sang maid akhirnya. Jantungnya sudah tidak tenang oleh rasa takut dengan keberadaan sang prefect yang tidak membiarkannya pergi. Apakah ia akan dijadikan tumbal atas kepergian 2 temannya tadi? Hiiiiii…. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah sang maid mendadak pucat pasi.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Hibari tiba-tiba. Sukses membuat sebelah alis sang maid terangkat—tidak menyangka dengan pertanyaan sang prefect. Namun ia langsung sadar. Bukankah pertanyaan yang Hibari lontarkan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat wajar diajukan? Mengingat ia adalah laki-laki… yah, wajar saja.

"Aku cosplayer," aku sang maid. Senyuman sang maid mengembang hingga membuat sepasang mata coklat yang besar itu agak menyipit. Jutsu(?) terakhir agar dirinya selamat. Ah, entah cara ini akan ampuh atau tidak bila digunakan kepada sang prefect yang cinta mati dengan besi panjangnya itu. "_Oujo-sama_ bisa memanggil saya Sora," ucap maid bernama Sora itu sopan. Benar-benar merubah imej dan aura yang ia keluarkan.

Hibari tanpa sadar melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan sang Maid. Senyuman sang maid benar-benar terlihat… manis. Dan tanpa aba-aba, sang maid yang brnama Sora itu menarik tangannya hingga cengkraman Hibari terlepas. Melarikan diri dari sang prefect secepat mungkin dan memanfaatkan situasi disaat sang Hibari Kyoya tengah sedikit 'terpesona' dengan _feromone_ yang selalu menjadi jalan terakhir yang ia keluarkan.

Hibari menatap kepergian sang Maid hingga maid itu benar-benar tak terlihat lagi dari pandangannya saat ia berbelok di tikungan gang. Hibari tidak mengejar maid itu dan membiarkan sang Maid melarikan diri darinya dengan sengaja. Bila Hibari ingin, pasti maid itu dengan mudah ditangkapnya—dilihat dari cara berlari sang Maid, maid itu bukanlah orang yang pintar dalam hal olahraga.

"Sora hm?" gumam Hibari kemudian. Ia menyeringai seraya menatap tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan mungil itu. "Benar-benar… herbivore yang menarik."

.

\(OAO;)=(;OAO)/

.

Terdengar gelak tawa dari dalam kamar yang sedikit berantakan yang berada di lantai 2 sebuah rumah sederhana. 3 orang pemuda tengah duduk di atas lantai—mengelilingi 3 gelas jus jeruk dan cemilan yang disediakan oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Ahahahaha! Jadi kau memberi tahu nama cosplaymu Tsuna?" tawa pemuda berambut hitam itu. Yamamoto Takeshi—nama pemuda itu—menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diceritakan oleh temannya itu.

"Mau diapakan lagi? Hanya itu pilihan terakhirku untuk kabur," rutuk pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan rambut coklat jabriknya yang berantakan. Sawada Tsunayoshi—sang tuan rumah—yang kini tengah menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantal. Ah… ini benar-benar memalukan! Senior-seniornya benar-benar mengerjainya!

"Yah… tetapi untunglah kau selamat Tsuna," ucap pemuda berambut silver seraya meminum jusnya. Sepasang mata coklat itu menatap ke arah teman berambut silvernya—Gokudera Hayato—lalu tersenyum.

"_Arigatou _Hayato-_kun_," ucapnya senang. "Tetapi tetap saja… terlalu memalukan. Baru kali ini aku berhadapan langsung dengan Hibari Kyoya," lirih Tsuna. Ia ingat betapa waktu itu ia sangat takut dan juga malu saat Hibari melihat celana pendeknya—tentu saja Tsuna melewatkan bagian celana pendek itu. Terlalu memalukan untuk menceritakan bahwa ia mengenakan celana bermotif strawberry bukan?

"Yah… benar kata Hayato," setuju Takeshi. "Setidaknya kau tidak bersekolah di Namimori Tsuna. Hanya Mochida dan Ryouhei saja yang bersekolah di sana, jadi bisa saja mereka yang akan terkena karma."

Tsuna mengambil jus jeruknya dan meminumnya. Ah benar juga, bukankah ia tidak bersekolah di Nami-chu? Melainkan di SMP lain yang berada di kota sebelah. Jaraknya memang jauh, namun Tsuna sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Hmn… semoga saja mereka tidak apa-apa," lirih Tsuna seraya menaruh kembali jus jeruknya ke atas lantai.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau menuruti permintaan duo iseng itu?" tanya Hayato kemudian. Teringat saat Tsuna bercerita bahwa ia disuruh untuk mengenakan kostum Maid.

"Ah, aku bilang aku sedang butuh uang, dan _Senpai_ menyuruhku memakai baju maid," jelas Tsuna. "Err… aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata mereka hendak memotretku dan menjual fotonya—mungkin menurut mereka fotoku bernilai jual tinggi," tambahnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tsuna benar-benar ingat saat kedua _senpai_nya dikomunias cosplay itu hendak memotretnya. Yah… walau tidak jadi sih karena kedatangan sang prefect yang tak terduga itu.

"Uang untuk apa? Tumben sekali," tanya Takeshi penasaran. Tsuna tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia langsung berbalik dan sedikit merangkak untuk mengambil sebuah kotak yang berada di bawah kasurnya. Baik Takeshi maupun Hayato sama-sama menatap Tsuna. Penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam kotak yang dikeluarkan sang pemuda mungil itu.

"Aku ingin membeli ini," ucap Tsuna seraya membuka kotaknya. Memperlihatkan koleksi komik kesayangannya. Ah… tentu saja. Takeshi dan Hayato mengetahui manga apa itu. Manga yang dibuat oleh Yana Toboso, Kuroshitsuji.

"Jadi kau ingin menjadi 'Ciel' Tsuna?" tanya Takeshi seraya mengambil salah satu komik itu secara acak dan membuka setiap lembarannya. Takeshi memang agak kurang tertarik dengan cerita manga yang agak berat seperti ini, ia lebih tertarik manga yang ada unsur sportnya. Tsuna mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Aku mau menjadi Ciel Phantomhive," ucapnya. "Aku sudah ada soft lens biru dan juga untuk sepatu untungnya sudah punya. Tinggal membeli wig dan juga bajunya saja. Untuk beberapa aksesoris seperti eyepatch sudah kubuat, untuk aksesoris cincin dan anting tindikannya masih dicari," jelas Tsuna. Diam-diam ia merasa beruntung karena pernah menindik kupingnya—atas perintah _Kaasan_nya—agar bisa memakai anting-anting lebih bagus.

Sebelah alis Hayato terangkat mendengar penjelasan Tsuna. "Kau yakin Mama tidak akan tahu hal ini Tsuna?" tanya Hayato memastikan. Sangat menyadari apa yang Tsuna lakukan. Tsuna tergelak mendengar ucapan Hayato. Tentu saja _Kaasan_nya sangat mendukung Tsuna untuk menjadi cosplayer namun… ah, seandainya _Kaasan_nya tidak menggila mendadaninya habis-habisan dengan dandanan _lolita girl_… pasti Tsuna saat ini sudah memiliki banyak baju cosplay yang laki-laki, bukan crossdress.

Tsuna menelan liurnya paksa. Dapat ia bayangkan Sawada Nana akan membuang—atau lebih parahnya membakar—kostumnya dengan senyuman manis namun dengan aura yang menyeramkan.

"Errr… ini rahasia kita," ucap Tsuna kemudian—memecahkan keheningan. Baik Takeshi maupun Hayato saling pandang. Mereka sama-sama dapat membayangkan kengerian dari 'wajah yang selalu tersenyum' itu.

"Ya, rahasia kita bertiga," setuju Takeshi dan Hayato dengan perasaan horror yang menyelimuti dada mereka bertiga.

.

\(OAO;)=(;OAO)/

.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

Suara bel yang berbunyi nyaring memecahkan keheningan di gedung putih itu. terdengar sorakan senang dari beberapa kelas—menyuarakan kebahagiaan mereka—karena waktu belajar sudah habis dan berarti, mereka sudah diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan sekolah.

"Haah… _yokatta_," gumam pemuda berambut coklat itu seraya menghela nafas lega. Senyuman masih merekah di bibirnya saat mendengar betapa berisiknya kelas yang ia tempati ini saat bel pulang berbunyi. Namun bukan itu yang membuat pemuda bermarga Sawada itu merasa senang, melainkan ucapan Hayato dan juga Takeshi yang memberitahukannya tentang sebuah pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ah, Tsuna jadi teringat saat pembicaraan mereka bertiga di atap sekolah saat bel istirahat tadi. Takeshi bilang kafe yang berada di dekat rumahnya membutuhkan pelayan wanita. Bukan pelayan tetap, hanya pelayan pengganti selama satu minggu. Dan Tsuna sangat ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu.

_Well_, uang sakunya tidak cukup untuk membeli semua barang-barang itu. Itulah kenapa Tsuna selalu membawa bento—demi menghemat uang—dan berniat untuk mencari kerja sampingan. Sebenarnya Tsuna tidak diperbolehkan untuk bekerja sampingan—mengingat ia masih kelas 2 SMP dan memang belum waktunya—itu sebabnya akan sangat susah untuknya untuk mendapatkan kerja sampingan.

"Yo! Tsuna!"

Senyuman Tsuna semakin mengembang begitu melihat kedua temannya sudah menunggunya di depan pintu kelasnya. Ah ya, walaupun Hayato dan Takeshi satu sekolah dengan Tsuna, tetapi mereka beda kelas walaupun satu angkatan. Yah… mereka hanya teman satu komunitas, bukan berteman karena pernah sekalas atau karena satu sekolah. Tetapi karena mereka memiliki satu kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama otaku.

Tsuna tidak memiliki seorangpun teman. Mengingat sifatnya yang cenderung ceroboh dan lagi tidak pintar dalam semua bidang pelajaran—termasuk olahraga dan seni—membuatnya susah untuk mendapatkan teman. Itu sebabnya ia lebih suka di depan leptopnya dan bermain di media sosial dengan nama samaran Sora.

Tsuna tidak pernah memajang foto prifilnya di media sosial, namun semua teman-temannya di media sosial tahu, bahwa Sora adalah sosok yang baik dan juga ramah. Ah, jangan lupakan dengan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah sorang otaku—kau tahu sendiri bila otaku sudah bertemu dengan sesama otaku bukan?—dan jadilah seperti ini. Agak sulit dipercaya memang, namun ia diajak untuk masuk ke sebuah grup cosplay.

Vongola Famiglia. Cukup aneh untuk menjadi nama grup yang berisikan para otaku, namun Tsuna menerimanya. Dan sejak bergabung dengan grup cosplay itulah ia mengenal Hayato dan Takeshi yang ternyata satu sekolah dengannya. Ah, jangan lupakan para _senpai_nya yang sering kali jahil dengannya—ingat kenapa Nana sangat setuju Tsuna masuk grup cosplay? Itulah kenapa ia selalu menjadi bahan candaan _senpai-senpai_nya—tetapi tetap saja. Tsuna tidak menyesal telah ikut masuk ke dalam grup Vongola. Karena di dalam Vongola, tidak ada '_dame_-Tsuna' yang ada hanyalah 'Sora-_chan_' yang selalu menjadi sahabat untuk semua orang.

.

\(OAO;)=(;OAO)/

.

Kling.

Pintu kaca café yang bertuliskan "Midori Café" itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang gadis mungil dengan one piece birunya keluar dari café dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Sepasang mata _emeral_nya menatap kedua temannya yang menunggu di luar pintu café dengan senang. Rambut hitam sebahunya yang berhiaskan bando putih terlihat lembut diterpa angin yang melewatinya.

"Aku berhasil!" ucap gadis manis itu senang seraya menghampiri kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Takeshi dan Hayato sama-sama mentap gadis mungil yang ternyata adalah Tsuna.

"Wah… selamat Sora-_chan_!" ucap Takeshi senang.

"Jadi pemilik cafenya menerima Sora? Dia tidak masalah kan mengetahui kau masih SMP?" tanya Hayato penasarana. Tsuna mengangguk mendengarnya. Senyuman masih merekah di bibir mungilnya yang berlapis _lipsgloss_ strawberry.

"Kata Boss tidak apa-apa, toh hanya sebagai pengganti. Yang terpenting aku bisa melayani pelanggan dengan baik dan yang pasti, harus jujur dan bertanggung jawab," jelas Tsuna. Suaranya ia buat agak kecil hingga terkesan imut. Ia tidak mau suara aslinya yang agak cempreng terdengar, itu akan membongkar penyamarannya—walau sebenarnya suara Tsuna masih belum pecah, namun tetap saja. Tsuna tidak ingin ada yang tahu sura aslinya saat ia menjadi 'Sora'. Hanya Takeshi dan Hayato saja yang boleh mengetahui hal ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, selamat ya Sora!" ucap Takeshi senang.

"Um!"

"Jadi kapan kau mulai bekerja?" tanya Takeshi penasaran.

"Besok sepulang sekolah," jawab Tsuna. "Ehehehe… dengan ini aku bisa memesan costum Ciel dengan lebih cepat! Ah, rasanya jadi tidak sabar untuk besok," akunya. Dada Tsuna sudah terasa berdebar-debar sekarang. Menantikan hari esok entah bagaiaman terasa sangat lama.

"Kalau melihat Sora yang mau bekerja sampingan, entah bagaimana rasanya aku juga ingin ikut kerja sampingan," aku Hayato. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Melihat betapa antusiasnya Tsuna yang mencari pekerjaan, itu benar-benar menyulutnya untuk sedikit mencoba bagaimana rasanya kerja sampingan. Hei, mencari uang sendiri dengan bekerja keras bukankah itu terdengar keren?

"Aku juga," setuju Takeshi. "Rasanya jadi ingin mencobanya."

Wajah Tsuna agak memerah mendengar ucapan kedua temannya. Agak malu dan juga senang mendengar pengakuan itu. "Ano… kalau mau kalian bisa mencoba melamar juga. Nanti aku ban—"

"Bukan untuk sekarang kok Sora-_chan_," sela Takeshi. "Nanti saat SMA saja mulainya, kalau sekarang bukannya tidak diperbolehkan?" jelasnya. Mengingatkan bahwa anak SMP masih belum diperbolehkan bekerja.

"Ah, benar juga. Ahahaha... aku sempat melupakannya," aku Tsuna.

"Ne, ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran dengan nasip Ryohei dan Mochida," ucap Hayato tiba-tiba. Ia teringat dengan kenyataan bahwa Ryohei dan Mochida bersekolah di SMA Nami-chu, tempat dimana sang prefect sadis berada. Wajah Tsuna memanas mendengarnya. Ia jadi teringat dengan pristiwa celana pendek.

"A, apa tidak ada kabar dari mereka?" tanya Tsuna penasarana. Ia sedikit berdeham—mencoba menormalkan nada suaranya yang berubah karena manahan malu. "Mereka tidak dicegat Hibari Kyoya kan?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hayato. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel. Memeriksa pesan di sana. "Semalam aku bertanya tentang kasusmu yang menjadi Maid itu dan satupun diantara mereka tidak ada yang membalasnya."

"Eh? Hayato-_kun_ langsung menanyakan? Menanyakan apa?"

"Tanya apakah mereka sempat memotretmu atau belum. Aku curiga bila mereka sudah memotretmu, pasti akan dijual mahal," jelas Hayato. Tsuna mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Mereka memang jahil, tetapi mereka bukan _senpai_ yang melakukan hal seperti itu," bela Tsuna. Takeshi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ahahaha… kau benar Sora-_chan_," setuju Takeshi seraya merangkul Tsuna. "Walaupun mereka sering sekali jahil, namun mereka tidak sampai membuat orang-orang membenci mereka bukan?"

Hayato mengangkat bahunya mendengar komentar kedua temannya. Ia hanya mengutarakan pendapatnya bukan?

Bahu Tsuna mendadak menegang begitu sepsang mata hijau _emerald_ itu menatap ke arah depan. Hibari Kyoya tengah berjalan di trotar yang sama dengn mereka, namun dengan arah yang berlawanan. Ia menelan liur paksa.

"Ada apa Sora-_chan_?" tanya Takeshi bingung. Heran kenapa mendadak Tsuna terlihat tegang. Ia menatap ke arah pandang Tsuna dan menemukan penyebabnya. Sosok Hibari Kyoya yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

Tsuna menundukkan wajahnya—mencoba sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poni hitamnya. Walaupun Tsuna yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan dikenali Hibari, namun tetap saja. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk ber-blushing-ria karen secara otomatis ia jadi teringat peristiwa celana strawberry.

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang Tsuna rasakan, Hayato langsung menggandeng tangan mungil Tsuna hingga sukses membua pemuda yang tengah _crossdress_ itu refleks menatap ke sampingnya. Menatap Hayato dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada aku, tenang saja," ucapnya menenangkan. Menyangka bawah Tsuna saat ini sedang agak ketakutan. Tsuna hanya tersenyum canggung mendengarnya—membalas ucapan Hayato dengan senyuman 'terimakasih' yang tak terucap.

"_Ne_, Sora-_chan_ jadi mau makan es krim apa?" tanya Takeshi tiba-tiba. Tsuna menoleh ke sisi lain. Menatap Takeshi yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia sedikit mengerti kenapa Takeshi menanyakan hal itu. Sepasang manik _emeral_ itu pura-pura mencari toko es krim yang ada di sekitarnya—sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Hibari yang ternyata tengah menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menatap satu bersatu sekelilingnya dengan awas—namun hasilnya nihil.

"Tidak ada toko es krim di sekitar sini," rutuk Tsuna. "_Oniichan_ membohongi Sora? Katanya di sini ada yang menjual es krim!" ucapnya seraya mengelembungkan kedua pipinya, sebal. Takeshi geli melihat 'akting' kecil yang dilakukan Tsuna. Yah… walaupun hanya ekting, namun apa yang Tsuna lakukan memanglah sangat menggemaskan. Tidak sia-sia selama ini ia selalu _crossdress_ dengan pakaian lolita. Memang cocok dengan wajahnya yang… err… Moe.

"Ahahaha… kita beli es krimnya nanti di café," jelas Takeshi. Ia mengusap kepala Tsuna dengan lembut—berhati-hati bahwa wig itu agar tidak terlepas. Dan untungnya, Tsuna memang selalu mengaitkan tali wignya dengan kencang hingga tidak mudah lepas.

"Ehehehe… _Ne_, Hayato-_kun_ juga mau mentraktir Sora kan?" tanya Tsuna dengan senang. Ia memeluk tangan Hayato dengan manja. Sepasang mata hijau besar itu menata Hayato penuh harap. Benar-benar membuat Hayato merasa ingin mencubit pipi itu—gemas.

"Tentu," jawab Hayato kemudian—mencoba menahan keinginannya mencubit pipi itu—dan disambut sorakan senang dari Tsuna.

"Yey! Jadi nanti kita—"

"Ho? Jadi sekarang Maid Strawberry menjadi gadis biasa?"

Deg!

Bahu Tsuna langsung menegang mendengar suara barritone yang tepat berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia menelan liurnya paksa dan dengan gerakan kaku, menatap sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan seringainya yang mengerikan.

"Hie!?" Tsuna langsung melangkah mundur. Dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya merinding saat melihat seringai sang prefect. Tsuna benar-benar tidak menyangka Hibari akan mengenalinya, terlebih menyebutkan celana pendeknya itu! wajah Tsuna terasa memanas—malu mengingt insiden kecil itu.

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatap tajam 2 pemuda yang berdiri di kiri dan kanan Tsuna. Terlebih yang berambut silver tengah menggandeng pemuda mungil itu dan yang berambut hitam barusan mengusap kepala sang 'maid Strawberry'nya. _Well_, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh buruan Karnivore bila masih ingin hidup.

"Lepaskan Soraku, Herbivores," ucap Hibari dingin seraya mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya. Sepasang manik hijau itu terbelalak mendengarnya. Soraku? Katanya tadi SORA-KU!? Sungguh, rasanya Tsuna benar-benar ingin pingsan di tempat saat menyadari dirinya diberi lebel kepemilikan oleh makhluk yang paling ditakuti di Namimori.

"Na, _nani_?" gagab Hayato. Sepertinya ia sama shocknya dengan Tsuna begitu mendengar nada posesif dari sang prefect. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Tsuna yang ia kira masih stright—walaupun sering melakukan _crossdress_—ternyata Yaoi. Baiklah, Hayato telah salah paham. Ia mengira bahwa teman mungil yang tengah ia gandeng ini memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sang pemegang tonfa.

"Ho? Masih belum mau melepaskan?" ucap Hibari dingin. Matanya masih fokus menatap tangan Hayato yang tetap stay menggandeng tangan mungil Tsuna. Tsuna yang menyadari apa yang dimaksud Hibari refleks langsung menarik tangannya. Sukses membuat Takeshi dan Hayato sama-sama menoleh ke arah Tsuna.

"A, ano… I, itu," Tsuna tergagab mundur—hendak melarikan diri. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi pelipisnya. Ah, dia akan membawa kedua temannya dalam bahaya bila Hayato dan Takeshi tetap berada di dekatnya. "Sa, _Sayonara_!" teriaknya lalu berbalik dan berlari—meninggalkan Hayato dan Takeshi yang masih mematung di tempat. Tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi ini.

Hibari yang melihat buruannya melarikan diri langsung melangkah untuk mengejar sang Maid gadungan itu, namun langsungkahnya terhenti begitu kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya merentangkan tangan mereka—menghalangi jalan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tetapi sepertinya Sora-_chan_ takut denganmu," ucap Takeshi serius. Sepasang mata coklatnya menatap tajam Hibari. Tidak ada senyuman, tidak ada tawa yang biasa pemuda jangkung itu lontarkan.

"Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat," tambah Hayato. Hibari mendecih mendengarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak berniat melawan kedua Herbivore yang ada di hadapannya. Pikirannya terlalu fokus untuk mengejar sang buruan, namun mau diapakan lagi? Suka tidak suka, kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini memang harus diberikan hukuman karena telah menyentuh buruannya. Ah… benar. Mereka memang harus diberikan sedikit hukuman.

"Bila itu yang kalian inginkan," seringainya. Hibari kembali melangkah. Ia mengayunkan tonfanya ke arah pemuda berambut silver dan dengan gerakan cepat, Hayato menunduk dan menghindarinya. Takeshi yang berada di dekat Hibari langsung mencoba menahan kedua tangan Hibari—mencegah tonfa itu melayang namun Hibari langsung melangkah mundur dan menendang telak perut pemuda berambut hitam itu hingga membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang seraya memegang perutnya.

"Takeshi!?"

"Ahahaha… Da, _daijobu_," ucapnya menenangkan. Sepasang manik cokelat itu terbelalak saat melihat Hibari tahu-tahu saja sudah berada di belakang Hayato. "Hayato! Aw—"

Duk!

"Akh!"

Sebuah pukulan dari tonfa silver itu tepat mengenai kepala Hayato. Sukses membuat pemuda itu langsung jatuh terduduk seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa perih. Ia merintih dan dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lengket mengalir di kepalanya.

"Lemah," gumam Hibari lalu melangkah meninggalkan Hayato dan Takeshi yang terduduk di trotoar. Berharap sang buruan tidak terlalu jauh melangkah pergi dan bersembunyi.

"Uh… setidaknya Tsuna sudah melarikan diri," rintih Hayato. Ia menatap tangannya dan mendapati cairan merah menempel di sana. "Kita harus ke apotik," lirihnya pasrah. Sungguh, Hayato tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berdua dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Hibari. Tetapi yah… mau diapakan lagi? Kenyataannya memang Hibari Kyoya itu sangatlah kuat bukan? Gerakannya pun sangat cepat. Benar-benar tak terkira. _Well_, wajar bila ia menjadi sosok yang paling ditakuti di Namimori.

Takeshi mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Hayato. Mereka perlu mengobati diri mereka dahulu. Tentu saja dapat dibayangkan rekasi Tsuna saat mereka bertemu di sekolah besok. Ah, semoga saja luka mereka bisa sembuh dalam satu malam, jadi mereka tidak perlu melihat wajah manis itu terlihat sedih karena rasa bersalah keesokan paginya.

.

\(OAO;)=(;OAO)/

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Keheningan ruangan rapi yang terdapat sofa yang mengelilingi sebuah meja persegi itu di pecahkan oleh suara detik jam yang tergantung di dinding putih itu. Sosok pemuda dengan surai hitam terlihat tengah duduk di depan leptop di meja kerjanya. Sepasang mata abu-abunya menatap layar windowsnya dengan fokus. Wajahnya yang tampan bak pangeran terlihat tenang.

"Sora hm?" gumam Hibari. Seringai terukir di bibir tipisnya saat melihat media sosial dan membuka profile yang sejak tadi ia cari. Photo profile yang digunakan memang bukanlah photo asli sang pemilik akun—hanya foto anime dan sedikit gambar-gambar. Satupun tak ada foto-foto tentang pemilik akun. Namun… ah, ia menyantumkan dirinya sebagai ketua dari Vongola Famiglia? Apa itu? dan lagi tidak ada tertera nama asli ataupun sejenisnya. Hanya satu hal yang pasti Hibari ketahui. Bahwa sosok Sora adalah sosok yang sangat menyukai manga dan anime atau lebih tepatnya, seorang Otaku.

Hibari mulai menggerakkan kursorya dan dengan lentik jemarinya menari di atas keyboard kembali. _Well_, Hibari tidak punya hobby surfing ataupun browsing di dunia maya, namun setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan kecanggihan itu sekarang.

Sora.

Ah, nama Maid gadungan yang memakai celana pendek motif strawberry itu kembali mengganggu pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak? Herbivore satu itu memang tergolong unik. Bagiamana bisa seorang laki-laki terlihat begitu menggemaskan dan manis? Terlebih saat melihat wajah itu, tubuh itu, dan suara itu, entah bagaimana darahnya seolah bergejolak dan perasaan rindu ingin bertemu dengan sang buruan selalu menghantuinya. Hibari ingin memilikinya. Ya, perasan dominasi yang ingin menguasai pemuda asing itu selalu muncul di dalam dirinya setiap kali teringat dengan sosok yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

Perasaan yang unik menurutnya. Karena baru kali ini Hibari merasakan perasaan yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar senang saat melihat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Baru kali ini ia merasakan perutnya seolah-olah dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu tidak bisa mengabaikan sosok itu. Ah, Sora memang begitu miserius bukan? Dan Hibari benar-benar dibuat penasaran dengan sosok dibalik kostum _crossdress_ itu.

Seringai kembali terukir di bibir Hibari. "_You are mine_, Sora," gumam Hibari—memecahkan keheningan yang menghantui ruangan yang ia pakai. Membuat sosok yang jauh di sana, tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri dengan sendirinya ditengah pelajaran yang tengah berlangsung.

.

\(OAO;)=(;OAO)/

.

Matahari bersinar terang di atas sana. Memberi tahukan bahwa musim panas sudah sangat dekat. Ah, atau mungkin ini sudah masuk musim panas? Mengingat ini sudah masuk aal Juni. Berarti sebentar lagi liburan musim panas kah? Namun sosok pemuda yang menggantungkan gakuranya di bahu itu tidak perduli dengan hal itu. _Well_, baik di saat liburan ataupun tidak, ia tetap akan berpatroli bila sedang _mood_. Dan bila sedang tidak mood, ia tetap akan berpatroli—mencari mangsa siapa saja yang dapat ia jadikan pelampisan.

Beberapa orang yang melihat sosok sang prefect refleks langsung menjauhkan diri—memberikan jalan untuk menghindari sosok yang selalu membawa tonfanya kemanapun itu. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sekarang pemuda yang bernama Hibari Kyoya itu tengah serius memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal dan mengelitik hatinya. Ah, wajah stoicnya benar-benar tidak memancarkan apa yang tengah Hibari pikirkan. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu tetap memandang sekelilingnya penuh awas—walaupun sekarang pikirannya tengah mengelana jauh.

Sejujurnya Hibari tengah sangat kesal karena kemarin saat mengintrogasi 2 pemuda yang diyakini mengenal Sora, ke-2 pemuda yang bersekolah di Nami-chu itu tetap bungkam. Sungguh sangat royal dengan pemuda mungil itu walau pun sudah dipukul hais-habisan tetap saja bungkam. Sangat menyebalkan namun juga menarik. Itu semakin membuat jiwanya tertantang. Mendapatkan buruan yang sulit di lacak itu merepotkan namun juga sangat menyenangkan.

Lalu saat ia berpatroli pagi-pagi di sekolahnya, ia mendengar obrolan dari beberapa murid lelaki yang melewati gerbang.

"Kau tahu? Pelayan baru di café itu sangat cantik! Aku berani bertaruh semua pelanggan di sana langsung jatuh cinta padanya!" ucap pemuda berambut pirang itu bersemangat.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" tanya temannya bingung.

"Karena di dalam café itu rata-rata semuanya pelanggan laki-laki. Bisa kau bayangkan suara manis pelayan itu memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'Tuan' dan senyumannya yang bagaikan malaikat? Aaah~ aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sejak pertama kali bertem—gyaaa!" pemuda itu langsung bungkam begitu sebuah benda silver panjang menyentuh lehernya. Dengan keringat dingin, ke-2 pemuda itu menatap sosok sang prefect yang menatap mereka tajam.

"Ceritakan lebih detail apa yang kau maksud, Herbivore."

Dan dengan hal itu, Hibari menemukan sebuah informasi tentang Midori café. Café yang saat ini menjadi pembicaraan hangat kaum adam berkat kedatangan seorang pelayan baru yang konon katanya, jelmaan dari seorang malaikat atau mungkin dewi. Entahlah, yang manapun sama saja. Namun intinya, saat mendengar ciri-ciri gadis itu berambut hiam sebahu dengan sepasang mata hijau emeral, Hibari langsung tahu. Pemuda itu… ya, bukan gadis, namun seorang pemuda yang tengah _crossdressing_.

Tap.

Langkah Hibari terhenti di depan sebuah café yang bertuliskan Midori Café. Alisnya terpaut saat melihat dari etalase kaca, suasana di dalam café itu benar-benar ramai. Suasana panas dipadukan dengan suasana di dalam café yang tengah ramai merupakan sesuatu yang tidak bagus untuk seorang Hibari Kyoya. Ia tidak mau melangkah masuk ke dalam café itu namun saat matanya menatap siluet yang ia cari, tanpa ragu kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki café yang ia anggab neraka itu.

Kling.

"Selamat datang di Café—hie!?" sontak sosok pemuda mungil dengan rambut yang berhiaskan bando putih itu melangkah mundur saat mata hijaunya menangkap sosok yang selama berhari-hari ia hindari. Bibirnya yang semula membentuk senyuman langsung mengeluarkan teriakan khasnya.

"Ho? Jadi kau bekerja di sini?" ucap Hibari dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya. Terlihat beberapa pelanggan dan pelayan yang lalu lalang menatap sosok Hibari yang berada di ruangan itu dengan horror. Beberapa pelanggan berusaha menghabiskan makanannya secepat mungkin dan yang lainnya segera pergi setelah membayar makanan tanpa mau berlama-lama di dalam café itu lagi.

Tsuna menelan liur paksa. Ia tersenyum kaku seraya sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens itu. "Tu, Tuan sendirian atau menunggu seseorang? Perlu berapa—"

"Sendiri," sela Hibari. Ia masih menatap Tsuna dengan intens. Sungguh membingungkan. Bukankah katanya dia adalah seorang lelaki? Namun kenapa masih mengenakan pakaian perempuan dan bahkan menjadi pelayan perempuan? Namun Hibari tidak menanyakannya. Ia tetap diam—menelan semua pertanyaannya dan lebih memilih mengikuti Tsuna dari belakang karena pemuda itu berniat menunjukan meja kosong untuknya.

Sebuah tempat tepat di samping kaca menjadi meja yang diperuntukkan untuknya. Tempatnya berada tepat di pojok—tempat paling sepi mengingat meja-meja yang ada di sekitarnya diperuntukkan hanya untuk 2 orang. Beberapa orang yang ada di wilayah sekitar meja itu bergidik ngeri saat melihat Hibari. Ah, tidak perlu ditanya. Berkat keberadaan sang prefect, café ini bisa mendadak bangkrut bila pelanggannya sering melarikan diri seperti ini.

Hibari duduk di salah satu bangku empuk yang ada di mejanya. Terdapat sebuah buku menu di atas meja bundar yang berhiaskan setangkai bunga mawar palsu sebagai pemanis. Hibari mendengus melihat mawar palsu itu. tidak suka dengan keberadaannya.

"Bila Anda… err, tidak menyukai bunganya, saya akan memindahkannya," ucap Tsuna tiba-tiba. Sebelah alis Hibari terangkat mendengarnya. Agak heran kenapa mangsanya dengan mudah mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Hn," timpal Hibari. Tidak mau lebih menunjukan keherannya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi seraya menyilangkan sebelah kakinya sementara Tsuna mengambil mawar itu dan menaruhnya di meja sebelah yang memang kosong.

"Si, silahkan dilihat menunya," ucap Tsuna seramah mungkin. Ia tersenyum kaku menatap Hibari yang bahkan tidak menyentuh menu yang ada di hadapannya. "Ka, kalau sudah memilih, Anda tinggal memanggil pelayan yang mendekati An—"

"Aku pesan teh," sela Hibari. Ia menatap lurus ke mata Tsuna hingga sukses membuat pemuda itu mematung di tempat. pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Tsuna menelan liur paksa saat menyadarinya. Sepasang mata abu-abu yang terlihat indah dan… terlihat kelembutan di dalamnya. Eh? Kelembutan? Tsuna mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya—mencoba menjernihkan isi kepalanya yang mulai error.

"Ba, baik.. Teh hangat atau dingin?" tanya Tsuna. Ia meraih pena dan juga nota yang terkait di belakang pakaiannya dengan panik. Oh ya ampun… dapat ia rasakan wajahnya memanas. Berhadapan dengan Hibari entah bagaimana membuat perutnya terasa bergeliat aneh.

"Hangat," jawab Hibari pendek. Matanya tidak lepas dari Tsuna yang mengenakan baju putih-hitamnya(pakaian pelayan). Yah, mengingat ini adalah café biasa dan bukan café maid, tentu saja Tsuna memakai pakaian pelayan yang biasa.

"Umn.. tidak ada yang ingin Anda tambahkan? Makanan kecil atau sebagainya?" tanya Tsuna lagi. Lebih proefesional sekarang. ia mencatat pesanan Hibari di nota yang dipegangnya. Benar-benar mencoba mengabaikan tatapan dari sang pelanggan.

"Hn."

"Baiklah… segelas teh hangat," ulang Tsuna. Ia membaca tulisan tangannya di Nota lalu tersenyum seraya menatap Hibari. "Silahkan menunggu beberapa menit," ucapnya ramah lalu berbalik—hendak memberitahukan pesanan Hibari kepada koki di dapur.

Hibari menghela nafas. Sepasang mata kelabunya menatap pergerakan Maid yang ia ketahui bernama Sora itu. Ah, Hibari bahkan tahu nama asli pemuda itu bukanlah Sora. Ia yakin nama Pemuda manis itu pastilah palsu. Begitu banyak kepalsuan yang dibuat pemuda itu. Nama, Pakaian, mata, rambut, bahkan Gender. Sebenarnya… siapa Sora itu? kenapa begitu misterius?

Sepasang mata kelabu itu menatap Sora yang melayani satu orang ke orang lain. Melihat pemuda itu terlihat ramah—dan bahkan tersenyum menanggapi godaan dari pengunjung lain, benar-benar membuat darahnya terasa mendidih. Sora adalah miliknya—dan tidak ada satupun yang boleh mencoba merebutnya. Namun tentu saja, Hibari masih memiliki akal sehat. Ia tidak mau membuat keributan di sini—akan sangat merepotkan bisa ia sampai merusak fasilitas café ini dan membuatnya terkena hukuman dari makhluk cabol berkepang itu. Ah, mengingat makhluk yang jago material art itu saja membuatnya malas, apa lagi bila di tambah dengan sosok yang selalu membawa borgol itu?

"Pesanan Anda Tuan."

Lamunan Hibari buyar. Sepasang manik kelabu itu menatap seorang gadis lain yang mengantarkannya minuman. Alisnya terpaut saat melihat senyuman dari gadis cantik itu.

"Aku tidak akan membayarnya."

"Eh?"

"Yang mencatat pesananku. Hanya dia yang boleh mengantarnya," ucap Hibari dingin. Ia menatap tajam gadis berpakain maid yang berdri di hadapannya—membuat wajah sang gadis memucat dalam persekian detik.

"Go, _gomenasai_… ha, _hai'_!" sang gadis membungkuk ke arah Hibari degan buru-buru lalu langsung mengambil minuman Hibari ke atas nampannya dan membawanya pergi. Hibari hanya diam dengan ketakutan sang Maid. Ia lebih memilih menatap ke luar café—memperhatikan para pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalulalang. Toh, maidnya akan datang menghampirinya sebentar lagi bukan?

.

\(OAO;)=(;OAO)/

.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu!?"

Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan celana jins panjang dan jaket orange itu berada tepat dihadapan sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya. Rambut coklat berantakan itu bergerak gelisah ditiup angin malam. Sepasang mata coklat besar itu menatap marah sosok pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja dengan gakura yang digantungnya dibahunya.

"Ho?" seringai muncul di bibir tipis itu begitu melihat Sora yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam WC umum taman dan menariknya ke salah satu gang yang berada di dekat taman. Sungguh sangat berani untuk ukuran seorang Herbivore untuk menariknya seperti itu. "Jadi itu kau yang asli?" gumam Hibari seraya menatap penampilan Sora-nya yang sekarang. Tidak mengenakan soft lens ataupun wig. Tidak mengenakan pakaian perempuan walaupun jaket yang dikenakannya berwarna orange.

"Akh!" Tsuna mengacak-acak rambutnya—frustasi mendengar apa yang diucapna Hibari. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau Hibari-_san_!? Kau puas bukan? Sekarang aku tidak menghindarimu lagi!" geram pemuda itu.

Sepasang manik kelabu itu menatap pemuda bertubuh mungil yang ada dihadapannya dengan intens. Ada perasaan mengelitik di dadanya saat melihat penampilan sosok yang diincarnya kini berpenampilan yang sebenarnya. Rasanya hal ini benar-benar membuatnya… senang? Entahlah, Hibari terlalu sulit mendefinisikan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang terus muncul di dadanya bila berhubungan dengan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Whush!

"Hie!?" tiba-tiba saja Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya. Membuat Tsuna refleks melangkah mundur menghindari benda silver itu. Dengan gesit Hibari langsung mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga menabrak dinding yang ada di belakangnya dan dengan segera menempelkan besi panjang itu ke leher Tsuna—membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu mati langkah dan memucat dalam seketika.

"Buruan yang terlalu mudah didapatkan itu kurang menyenangkan," ucap Hibari seraya menatap sepasang mata coklat yang memancarkan ketakutan namun juga… keberanian? Seringai Hibari semakin mengembang begitu menyadarinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya pemuda yang nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk itu. Ia menatap tajam Hibari—melawan semua perasaan takutnya demi melindungi teman-temannya. Ya, sudah cukup ia bersabar saat mengetahui bahwa Mochida dan Ryouhei ternyata babak belur karena melindungi identitasnya. Sudah cukup ia mengetahui bahwa Yamamoto dan Gokudera mendapat luka demi melindunginya. Sudah cukup, semua ini harus dihentikan.

"Apa yang aku inginkan huh?" Hibari sedikit menekan tonfanya hingga membuat Tsuna agak tercekik. Pemuda berambut coklat itu merintih saat merasakan tenggorokannya agak terterkan ke dalam oleh besi panjang itu hingga membuatnya agak sulit bernafas.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Alis Tsuna terpaut mendengarnya. kedua tangannya mencoba sedikit menjaukan tonfa itu dari lehernya. "A, apa?" ucapnya tidak mengerti. Menginginkannya? Maksudnya Hibari ingin dia jadi pelayannya?

Hibari menjauhkan tonfanya hingga sukses membuat tubuh mungil itu langsung jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Tsuna terbatuk-batuk seraya memegang kerongkongannya yang terasa aneh gara-gara besi panjang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku."

Sepasang manik coklat itu terbelalak begitu mendengarnya. ia langsung menatap Hibari yang berdiri di hadapannya. Coklat dan kelabu bertemu. Sama-sama memancarkan berbagai macam emosi yang saling berlawanan.

"Mi, milik Hibari-_san_?" gagab Tsuna. Wajahnya memucat saat membayangkan tubuhnya akan dimutilasi dan dijadikan pengganting kantong pemukul untuk tonfa kesayagan sang prefect. "Na, _Nande_? Kenapa harus aku?" lirihnya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas membayangkan nasipnya ditangan sang prefect yang sangat sadis.

Sebelah alis Hibari terangkat mendengar pertanyaa itu. ia bahkan juga tidak tahu kenapa harus pemuda itu yang ia inginkan. Miliknya? Ah, jangan tanyakan kenapa kata-kata ambigu itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Karena entah bagaiamana, memang hal itulah yang saat ini Hibari inginkan. Ia ingin pemuda itu jadi miliknya. Ya, hanya miliknya seorang dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyentuh, berbicara dan melihat pemuda itu. seandainya bisa, Hibari ingin mengurung pemuda itu ke tempat yang hanya dia saja bisa melihatnya. Gila memang, namun anehnya memang hal itulah yang ia inginkan.

"Hn," ucap Hibari seraya melangkah mundur saat Tsuna mulai bangkit berdiri. alis Tsuna terpaut mendengar jawaban yang tidak bermakna apapun itu. Entah apa maksud Hibari hanya menjawab 'Hn' seperti itu. Dapat Tsuna rasakan sendi-sendinya masih terasa lemas hingga mau tidak mau ia harus menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

"A, aku tidak mau," tolak Tsuna. Suaranya agak bergetar karena takut dengan penolakannya. Namun bagaimana pun hal ini harus diselesaikan dengan cepat dan segera. Bila tidak diselesaikan sekarang, Tsuna yakin hal ini akan berbuntut panjang.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Eh?"

"Buruan yang sudah diincar… tidak akan dengan mudah dilepaskan," ucap Hibari serius. Tsuna menelan liur paksa mendengarnya. Sungguh, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang.

"Ka, kau boleh mengincarku namun jangan ganggu teman-temanku!" ucap Tsuna—mempertegas maksudnya kenapa menarik Hibari ke tempat ini. Jangan salahkan Tsuna kenapa ia bisa menarik Hibari ke gang sempit ini. Salahkan sang prefect yang terus-terusan mengikutinya dari belakang sejak ia pulang kerja dan sampai ke WC taman untuk mengganti pakaian perempuannya dengan pakaian biasa.

"Ho? Apakah itu sebuah ancaman?"

"Ya!" jawab Tsuna tegas. Ia akan melindungi teman-temannya. Cukup sudah teman-temannya terluka gara-gara sang prefect, cukup sudah ia merasa terintimidasi dengan keberadaan sang prefect yang seolah-olah menghantuinya. Tsuna benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"Dan bila aku mengganggu teman-temanmu…?"

"Maka aku akan memilih orang lain untuk memilikiku," tegas Tsuna. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Menjadikan dirinya miliki orang lain? Hah! Ancaman macam apa itu? maksudnya saja Tsuna tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa ia jadikan itu sebagai—"HIEEE!?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah besi panjang menancap ke tembok tepat di samping kepala Tsuna. Sukses membuat pemuda mungil itu bungkam dalam seketika. Sepasang manik coklat itu menatap horror sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Hibari Kyoya yang… menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan aura ingin membunuh. Mati. Tsuna yakin dirinya akan mati di tangan Hibari Kyoya yang sekarang.

"Aku terima penawaran itu," ucap Hibari dingin dengan aura hitam yang seolah-olah akan menghancurkan kota kecil itu dalam waktu satu malam. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Tsuna merosot jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Kedua kakinya gemetar ketakutan—sepasang mata coklatnya sudah menetaskan air mata dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memucat. Ah, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah memancing emosi sang prefect Namimori. Habislah riwayatmu Tsuna…

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**a.n: **

Saya kembali~ 'o'/

I, ini hanya 2 chapt. hitung" sebagai permintaan maaf karena terlalu lama hiatsu '_'a #alesan padahal emk lgi dpt ide baru

mungkin minggu depan A Dream About You bakal saya uplod... yah... mungkin '_'a #WOY

okay... cerita ini terinspirasi waktu ngeliat temen ngecross. nyehehe... wajahnya emk kawaii sih, smp" banyak co' yang ngira dia bnrn ce' :3

chapt 1 ini saya rasa... kebanyakan? yah... entahlah, mungkin chapt selanjutnya bakal lebih pendek '_'a

umn... okay, sesudah membayaca ini, adakah yang berniat memberikan review?


End file.
